


Gentle Caress

by cnomad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Teenage Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnomad/pseuds/cnomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Dean closes his eyes and remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Caress

Sometimes Dean closes his eyes and he can still feel the brush of his mother’s fingers pushing his hair back.

She used to do it all the time. When he whispered sweet promises that he couldn’t know how to keep. When he sat at the kitchen table and waited to have the crust removed from his peanut butter and jelly. Before she leaned in to kiss his forehead after tucking him into bed.

It’s a gentle caress. It’s one that makes him inhale sharply as his entire world tilts on its axis. For a moment – just a moment – his eyes fly open and he searches for her face, expecting to see it hovering mere inches away from him. Instead he’s in a dark room listening to Sammy snoring, or sitting in the cramped backseat of the Impala, or staring blankly at the exam on his desk.

Sometimes Dean sees his Dad do the same thing. He’ll walk into whatever motel or run down apartment they're staying in, and for just a second Dean will catch John Winchester panning the room as though he’s searching for sweeping blonde hair to blow past him into the kitchen. She’s never there. Hasn’t been since Dean’s world went up in flames and his sense of self disappeared into the night sky to be replaced with the baby in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at [my tumblr](http://cinematicnomad.tumblr.com/) where I often post drabbles and other fangirlish things.


End file.
